Back In My Arms
by ILuvCarbyFuzz
Summary: (FINISHED) After their biggest fight yet, Tony and Michelle spend they're first night away from work...not very good i no! but plz read!


Back In My Arms

A/N: This fic was inspired by the first episode when Michelle and Tony were fighting…(I don't remember the hours) but I hope you like it! Just a little stand alone. Also, I don't remember what time the season starts at, so I'm saying it's eight. If I'm wrong, please tell me.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Michelle's POV

It's over. It's finally over. We have the virus. It's over. Yet again, Jack Bauer has saved the Untied States. I smiled to myself. Hopefully Chapelle will let people go home and rest. No doubt about it that he will choose me and Tony among them. Oh crap. Me and _Tony._ I think he must have read my mind because without any further ado he was at my side.

"Chapelle said we can go home for a while. Are you ready to go?" His voice was cold. Stone cold. It's almost as if he didn't want to be telling me this. My heart was split into halves, and I think he just split it into fourths.

I bit my lower lip as it trembled. "I'll meet you in the car." It came out raspy, and within a second Tony was gone. Sometimes I really wonder how much he loves me inside, and why we ever got married. This has been our biggest fight yet, and trust me, we have had big fights. But this one…I just don't know how to fix. 

Before I knew it, I had my things together, and purse slung over my shoulder. I sighed, and forced the tears threatening to fall to stay in my eyes. Houston, we have a problem. They were just too strong. One by one, salt water droplets slid down my cheek.

Looking around the garage for our car, I spotted Tony in the driver's side of our Avalanche in front of the elevator. It was the nicest thing he has done for me all day, pulling up the car so I wouldn't have to walk.

Letting my eyes fall to the ground, I walked a few feet ahead, and opened the car door. "Finally," he muttered to himself. I took a deep breath. An army of tears were attacking, and I didn't have enough soldiers to fight them off. I quickly turned towards the window so he wouldn't see me.

The whole ride home was a quiet one, other than the soft music playing in the background. The air was tense. I could tell he didn't want to talk. Maybe it's just all the pressure, with Jack, his neck, and having to tell everyone what to do. Stress is probably what's making him so…grumpy. I debated whether or not to talk to him. I'll try when he's gotten some sleep.

We arrived at our house exactly quarter past eight. Tony, still a gentleman, opened my door for me so that I could get out. We quietly walked up to our front step, and he unlocked the door. "Sleep or food?" he asked. 

My stomach was starting to hurt really badly, and I was feeling nauseas, so I decided sleep. Food would have to wait until I was feeling better. We quietly walked up the stairs, turned to the left, and entered our bedroom at the end of the hall. He grabbed his pillow and a blanket, which startled me. 

"Where are you going?" I asked silently. For some reason my head was spinning out of control now. I had to get some sleep.

"I figured you would want me sleeping on the couch tonight," he said with no emotion in his voice what-so-ever.

At this point I was really feeling sick. I couldn't breathe. It felt like someone was shaking my head at 100 mph. I tried to concentrate, but I couldn't.  I tried to walk forward, but my legs wouldn't move. The last thing I saw was the look of worried confusion on Tony's face before everything plunged into darkness.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

            Feeling a warm, wet cloth on my forehead, I stirred. My eyes slowly fluttered open. I saw Tony. He was sitting at the edge of our bed, biting his top lip. We were total opposites. It was quite funny actually. When I was worried or nervous, I bit my bottom lip, and he bit his top. 

            "Oh good, you're awake!" he sighed. 

            I gulped. "Tony…how much do you love me?"

            "Excuse me?"

            "How much do you love me? Do you love me?" I asked sucking in my breath.

            "How could you ever ask a question like that? You know I love you!"

            "But how much?"

            "So much that I would die for you. I would travel to hell and back naked. Anything."

            "Good. Because we need to talk…"

            "I know. But please. Let me go first. Ah, where to begin. The reason I didn't want to talk to you first is because I thought you were mad at me. I mean, you have all the reasons to be. But I thought maybe we could have forgotten it all. But when you fainted, I realized that I have to apologize, and get it off my chest, if I ever lost you again."

            "Wait, Tony. I'm the one that needs to apologize."

            "But I have to go first. I have mistreated you, I have lied to you, and I have shown no feelings for you at all. We're married for Christ's sake! I have been a horrible husband within these past 24 hours. I should have given you more respect, and I am terribly sorry.  You were only being a good wife by trying to keep me in that hospital. I know you were worried about me, and I'm sure you were scared, and I am so sorry about the whole issue. I should have told you about Jack from the beginning. I love and trust you, and I had no right to lie to you. I am so sorry. I love you so much. Can you forgive me?"

            My eyes were shiny with tears I cold tell. I was smiling, and nodding my head. "Now it's my turn. I had no right what-so-ever to tell on you. I took Kim's word for it without even finding out the facts. I used one perspective, without finding a better explanation. I trust you, Tony, and I guess I just forgot or something. I just believed Kim right away without even finding it out for myself. I was really afraid for your life. So I guess I used it as an excuse, so we could get you back to the hospital, and get you proper treatment. I was selfish, and didn't put your best interests at heart. Without you, Tony, this world would be in turmoil. You have saved so many lives. I feel so lucky to have you with me just at work. You can imagine how I feel at home. You are definitely a man of honor. Just like Jack. I love you so much. Can you ever forgive me?" I bit my lower lip.

            "What do you think?" he asked, with a smile growing on his face. I smiled back. I just loved his smile. So welcoming. Leaning forward, we embraced in a tight hug. Not ever wanting to let go. With tears streaming down my face, I buried my face in his shoulder. After minutes of embracing, he pulled away. Come on, let's go get some pizza. I ordered it so you would have something to eat when you got up."

            "Thanks a lot." Together, we walked out of our bedroom, down the hall, and down the stairs. The smell of pepperoni pizza drifted into my nostrils and my stomach grumbled. Sitting down at the dining room table, I started to stuff my face before Tony even had the chance to sit down.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

            "That has got to be the best pizza I have ever eaten!" I sighed. 

            "Seriously, seeing as though you ate seven pieces. That's three times the usual," Tony chuckled to himself. Playfully, I slapped his arm.

            "If you don't want me to faint again, then I suggest you hush. I'm gonna go brush my teeth, meet you upstairs?"

            "Yeah, my toothbrush is down here, when I'm done I'll come up."

            I walked up the steps, and turned right this time into the bathroom. When I was done brushing my teeth, and I was putting my toothbrush away, Tony walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my slender waist. He starts to kiss the crook of my neck, my weak spot.

            I put my arms on top of his and we just stayed like this, until I spoke up. "I'm glad Chapelle let us come home for a while…when do we have to go back? I don't want to."

            He sighed. "Two days from now."

            "Hey, at least we don't have to come in tomorrow."

            "We did. But I begged him. I told him we have worked twice as hard as anybody else, and I guess it worked."

            I smiled. "I love you." Turning around, with his arms still around my waist, I brought his head down so that our lips were touching. It was almost as electrifying as our first kiss, at CTU. I ran my hands through his silky, dark-brown hair. He moved his hands up and down my back. I slowly pushed him out of the bathroom, and we made our way down to our bedroom, exploring each other like pirates would on a deserted, island of gold.

            Taking control, he pushed me onto the bed, and brought me up to the top. Gasping for breath, we gazed at each other. "You don't know how long I have wanted to do this…" he whispered. I giggled. I'm sure you can guess what happened next. We made love to each other the rest of the evening. I finally had my husband back in my arms.


End file.
